heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rexy
Rexy the ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' is a major protagonist turned anti-hero in Jurassic Park, and became a supporting protagonist in Jurassic World. Roles Jurassic Park When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops''Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group were shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the ''Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the T. rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told they were alive. When the two returned to the guest jeep, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to chase down her prey and so gave up her pursuit. The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she actually followed the Raptor that had come through the curtain in the wall, and grabbed that same Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was the Big One, that pursued the group through the Visitors Center foolishly attacked the larger theropod possible trying to get her avenge of her partner. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. she Rolled her head, and the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. After this battle, she was roaming around Isla Nublar as being top predator of this island. Jurassic World Rexy became part of an attraction in the park Jurassic World called the T. rex''Kingdom. She is first seen when Larry opens the gate, and Rexy comes out. Claire leads her to the ''Indominus rex, and the two battle each other. She, at first, gains the upper hand, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. She is then about to rip her neck open, but Blue quickly sprints to the screen, scratching and biting her back. This allows Rexy to get back up and battle the Indominus, and smashes her into several buildings. She then headbutts her near Jurassic World Lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus, Mosy, resides. After the battle, Rexy and Blue roar at the I. rex. The I. rex roars back, but she is grabbed by Mosy, who drags her into the bottom of the lagoon and kills her there, thus saving the park. Rexy then thanks Blue through snorts for saving her life, and walks off. Blue follows. At the end of the film, Rexy stomps onto the helicopter base, and roars. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Three years after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. According to DPG Rexy was seen hunting a herd of Parasaurolophus and a flock of Gallimimus in the forest later she stumbles across a Suchomimus who has a bumblefoot. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominus Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. She then tries to pull the helicopter down by the ladder, but the ladder breaks and she is left holding a piece of it as the chopper flies away. She roars in anger just as the Mosasaurus leaps from the ocean, grabbing the man in the yellow rain coat who is still clinging to what was left of the ladder. The rest of the men get away with the I-Rex sample. The next time Rexy appears is when Owen, Claire and Franklin are fleeing from the erupting volcano after being left to die by the mercenaries. The group finds a Gyrosphere but before Owen gets in, a Carnotaurus appears. Just as it is about to lunge at Owen, Rexy lunges and throws the Carnotaurus down, roaring triumphantly as the volcano erupts behind her. She then runs off, fleeing with the rest of the dinosaurs. After escaping the gyrosphere underwater, Owen, Claire and Franklin briefly see Rexy being carried onto the ship along with several other dinosaurs, including Blue. The trio sneak on board as the ship is leaving and locate Blue, who will need a blood transfusion to survive after being shot in a recent confrontation. Claire and Owen sneak into the cage holding the sedated Rexy to take her blood, as she is the most similar animal on board to Blue and therefore the safest bet to donate blood. Rexy is asleep, however she moves her head making retrieving her blood difficult. Claire has to climb on her back to reach the vein. During the process, some workers notice the door to Rexy’s cage is open, and shuts it, trapping Owen and Claire inside with her. Moments later Rexy wakes up and begins thrashing around. Claire manages to slip through the bars on the top of the cage and opens the door to free Owen. Rexy is still thrashing about however, and Owen is trapped. He leaps through Rexy’s mouth seconds before her jaws snap shut, and they lock her in, leaving her roaring angrily and trying to escape. Luckily Claire managed to get the blood out and they are able to save Blue. Later, Owen and Claire are captured, and Rexy is seen being ushered into a holding pen barely big enough for her to stand. She is fed a goat on the way to the basement of the Lockwood mansion where all the dinosaurs are being held in preparation for auction. Owen unleashes a Stygimoloch to the Auction room during the showing of the Indoraptor and Rexy never makes it to auction. She is presumably still in her cage during the fight with the Indoraptor in the mansion. Later Claire lets all the dinosaurs out of their cages to free them from the poisonous gas. She later refuses to open the doors leading outside, however, dooming the animals to die. However, just as it seems that all the dinosaurs will be killed, the doors begin to open. Maisie explains that she felt compelled to free them because she feels a kinship to them as they are also clones. The dinosaurs rush to freedom, escaping into the wild. Mills is seen barely dodging the stampede with the indominous sample. Rexy was actually heard trying to hunt a Stegosaurus. Just as he thinks he is safe, a Carnotaurus appears. However, Rexy, the last to emerge knocks it out of the way and devours Mills before stomping off into the forest, crushing the Indominus sample as she leaves. Rexy is then seen breaking into a zoo exhibit and roaring at a male lion as Ian Malcolm is heard in voice over condoning the serious of events that have lead to dinosaurs being set loose on the mainland. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Queens Category:Predators Category:Heroines Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Silent characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters